kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Jungle Book
in the man village in india a human baby is born his mother names him Mowgli but in the jungle a tiger named Shere Khan who hates humans plots to kill Mowgli he goes to the village and attacks it killing Mowglis mother after that Mowgli is washed down a river lost in the jungle and a panther named Bagheerah takes Mowgli to a pack of wolves that raise him and he grows up with them but Shere Khan watches from the bushes and that night he attacks the wolf den killing one wolf later that night is concoul in oder to protect Mowgli from Shere Khan he must taken back to the man village and Bageera volenteers and he takes Mowgli away from the wolves warns him of Shere Khan and Rocky and Bullwinkle arrive in india and meet Mowgli and Bagheera and they sleep in a tree but a hungry python named Kaa tries to eat Mowgli by hypnotizing him and Rocky and Bullwinkle wake Bagheera up to warn him about Kaa and Bageera slaps Kaa on the mouth and Kaa gets angry and hypnotizing Bagheera but Rocky Bullwinkle and Mowgli push Kaa out of the tree and Kaa slithers away the next morning elephants march and Mowgli goes to join them and Rocky and Bullwinkle follow him and meet a baby elephant named Hathi Jr and become his friend but the leader Cionel Hathi does an inspection and finds that Mowgli is a human and that Rocky is a squerille and Bullwinkle is a moose and Bageera explains to Hathi that he is taken Mowgli to the man village and they march away and Bagheera persuades Mowgli to go back to the man village but Mowgli refuses and Bagheera decides to leave Mowgli on his own and a sloth bear named Baloo meets Mowgli and becomes his new friend and Rocky and Bullwinkle interdouce themselves to Baloo and they have fun in a river but Mowgli is kidnapped by monkeys and Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle warn Bagheera about it and they head to the ruinin and Mowgli meets the orangatan King Louie who wants to make fire and Baloo disguised as a monkey joins in the dance but once Baloo is exposed he rescues Mowgli and they leave the runin in the jungle while Mowgli is sleeping Bageera tells Baloo Rocky and Bullwinkle that Mowgli must be returned to the man village becuase Shere Khan will kill him if he is not returned the next morning Baloo talks to Mowgli and says he must go back to the man village but after that Mowgli runs away and Baloo Bagheera Rocky and Bullwinkle split up to find Mowgli in the jungle in the tall grass Shere Khan is stalking a deer that is grazzing but the deer is frightened away by the elephants and Shere Khan watches them from the bushes and Bagheera speaks to Hahti about Mowgli that he has ran off and Shere Khan overhears it and listens unnoticed to the both of them but Hathi at first refuses but Winnifred tells Hathi to do it and Hathi Jr ask Hathi to look for Mowgli and Hathi changes his mind and agrees and Bagheera runs off to look for him and Hathi whispers his plans to his heard and Shere Khan listens carefully in the bushes and they march away to look for Mowgli and Shere Khan does his own search for Mowgli after that Mowgli runs into the jungle but is caught by Kaa again and Kaa tells Mowgli that he can trust him he hypnotizes him again and Shere Khan arrives Kaa slithers down the tree and talks with Shere Khan telling him that there is nobody with him and Shere Khan leaves to look for Mowgli meanwhile Mowgli again pushes Kaa out of the tree as Mowgli runs away Kaa slithers away never to see Mowgli again at a dead wood area a flock of vultures are bored but they meet Mowgli and Rocky and Bullwinkle finally find Mowgli but Shere Khan shows up and has a game in mind to play he closes his eyes and counts to ten but Baloo arrives and when Shere Khan jumps at Mowgli Baloo grabs Shere Khan by his tail and Mowgli hits Shere Khan with a stick but Shere Khan bites the stick in half and chases Mowgli and knocks Baloo out cold and a fire comes Rocky and Bullwinkle join the vultures into fightening Shere Khan and Mowgli ties a stick of fire to Shere Khans tail and Shere Khan runs away and Mowgli is sad that Baloo is out cold and Bagheera shows up and talks of Baloos bravery and Baloo finally wakes up and they leave deep into the jungle Mowgli meets a girl named Shanti and follows her into the man village and Baloo and Bagheera head back to where they belong in the jungle and Rocky and Bullwinkle return to pennysvana the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films